


She didn't mind

by Micuko



Category: Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 14:56:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Micuko/pseuds/Micuko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexa didn’t mind. That’s what she told herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She didn't mind

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alexa could see the way they looked at each other. Miles would smile at Alex with that ever-happy smile and Alex’s lips would twitch with amusement every time. And every time she tried to pretend it didn’t happen. The two best friends didn’t get to see each other that often anymore. They just missed each other and wanted to spend the time together when they were able to. That was all. She didn’t mind. Really. Why would she? She trusted Alex. And she liked Miles a lot, he was funny and kind. So she didn’t mind. That’s what she told herself.

It was fine that when Miles was around Alex was always by his side, as if he was glued to him. It was ok that they would engage in a conversation and leave her out of it. It was fine. Really.

It really wasn’t a big deal even when Alex said he wanted to spend some time out with Miles, a ‘guys night out’ and that she would feel bored if she came with them. And with just that Alex was out the door and on his way to Miles. She couldn’t explain the sick feeling she got from the thought of the two, somewhere alone. She tried not to think about it and instead went to bed. She didn’t eat, she didn’t take a shower, she just relaxed on the soft bed. And stayed still for a long time. Later, much later - it felt like hours, and it was – she finally fell asleep.

Alex would probably come home at one point, kiss her softly on the cheek and then go to sleep.

He didn’t.

When Alexa awoke she was alone on the bed. Alex wasn’t home yet. He didn’t come back until a few hours later. And when Alex did he smiled at her. He seemed happy, there was something in his eyes she hadn’t seen in awhile. The light that had been slowly dying out was back in them. She couldn’t help but smile back even if her own smile was bitter. He was home and that was all that mattered. She nodded understandingly when Alex explained that he and Miles had drunk a bit too much and decided to stay in a hotel instead of him driving back. It seemed reasonable and she ignored the inner voice that whispered to her that he didn’t seem hungover at all. She was used to ignoring many things nowadays.

And that night when they went to bed she pretended not to notice the love bites covering Alex’s body, the marks she knew weren’t her own.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> Something I wrote about 3 years ago and decided to post here too. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
